


Krump it

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: The idiot dean told him he had no chance, but Ben knew the rest of the group will show up soon.





	Krump it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2016, prompt: Crumpet.

The idiot dean told him he had no chance, but Ben knew the rest of the group will show up soon.

Alessandra had always been gaga for his sick dance moves. If he could win the hottest chick in Salsa class, this dumb contest was already in the bag.  He only had to last long enough for one of the guys to take over.  He was so gonna do this, and it would Chang the group’s mind.

He straightened his Heather Pop-and-Lock-Lears jacket and stepped onto the dance floor. Krump it…. And Krump it… And krump it… And Krump it…


End file.
